Unexpected
by pokemonjunkie
Summary: For once, it killed Hiruma to be mean.  HiruSena shounen-ai, rated T for Hiruma's foul mouth.


A/N: OH MY GOD A FINISHED FANFIC. -rolls around- I'm excited, this is the first time I've posted something in ages...and on a new account! Some Eyeshield 21 shounen-ai, because there isn't enough love for that series.

Disclaimer: We need disclaimers on A FANFICTION SITE? HMMM

It wasn't really all Hiruma's fault that he was the way he was. Sure, he gleefully encouraged everyone's view that he was worse than the devil himself, and went to the most extreme of steps to keep up that demonic appearance and reputation, but...

No, that was really just his personality after all. He _liked_ messing with people in the most evil fashion possible. He'd managed to unnerve American soldiersback when he was still a grade-schooler; so of course people his own age didn't stand a chance against him. So it wasn't very surprising that his only friends were Kurita and Musashi for the longest time, drawn together by their love of football. And while he could threaten all the people he wanted to join the football team, the fact still remained that they were simply faceless players whose sole purpose was to fill in the gaps of actual, yet nonexistent, athletes.

Maybe that was why they had lost so much. After all, three stars couldn't light up an entire night sky on their own. And when Musashi left, shooting down to Earth, it was all Hiruma and Kurita could do not to fizzle out and fade into those black heavens without him.

Then came their second year at Deimon High School, and everything changed.

Well, maybe not everything. After all, everyone and their mother still feared the great Yoichi Hiruma, and that was something that would never, ever stop. But enough changed to completely throw him for a loop, which did not happen, and hadn't happened, in a very long time.

It was a change named Sena Kobayakawa.

He'd started all of this, set it all in motion, from the very beginning. Ever since Hiruma witnessed the scrawny kid's escape from those damned Hah Brothers, he'd been obsessed with that kid and his legs. _For the good of the team,_ Hiruma had thought. _With those legs, we can dominate the world of football and make it to the Christmas Bowl, YA-HA!_

Of course, adding just one more player to the team of two did nothing in the grand scheme of things. They were just three measly stars again. But Sena had some strange kind of luck, or pheromones, or _something_ constantly floating around his body, resulting in very odd yet fortuitous situations. It was because of Sena that Juumonji, Kuroki, and Togano were blackmailed into joining the Deimon Devil Bats, adding three new linemen who, while seemingly worthless in the beginning, turned out to be veritable diamonds in the rough.

And it was because of Sena that they managed to snag Monta away from the baseball team and take that impressive catching skill for themselves. And the reason why Mamori was their ever-capable manager.

It was also because of Sena that Ishimaru was on the team, but no one noticed him enough to really bother including him.

So, in effect, it was really because of Sena that the Devil Bats had slowly but surely formed. No trickery (well, save for Hiruma's blackmail, but the Hah Brothers had become fantastic linemen without his "help"), no deceit, no threats. Just Sena Kobayakawa's innocent, bumbling ways, and suddenly, the Christmas Bowl was no longer some far-off daydream; it was close enough for them to reach out and grab it.

Instead of three tiny stars, the Deimon Devil Bats had carved out a brilliant constellation in the sky, one that demanded attention, and received it in due course.

Because Sena Kobayakawa, whether Hiruma wanted to admit it or not, had brought them together.

Hiruma was slightly perplexed by the kid himself. He had him basically all figured out (he had pretty much everyone figured out, of course), but occasionally Sena would do something, or say something, so completely opposed to Hiruma's preconceived notion that it threw him off guard for a split second. Maybe it was just adrenaline talking in those instances (but no, Sena always backed up what he said), or maybe it was just because of what he thought was expected of him as the ace (couldn't be, Sena had outgrown that train of thought long ago). Whatever it was, there was only really one thing that Hiruma could be absolutely sure of.

He was head over heels in love with the fucking shrimp.

The way he laughed, the way he stuttered, the look of sheer determination on his face during a game...Hiruma loved it all (in the non-mushiest way possible, of course.) And how could he not? Sena had brought his team together, made his and Kurita's and Musashi's dream a reality. That alone was enough to catapult him to the top of Hiruma's priority list. The rest of it was just...Sena being bumbling, stammering, wimpy, short, painfully average, sinfully adorable _Sena._

And it was odd for Hiruma, because when it came to dealing with Sena, it actually killed him a little to be his regular demonic self. He couldn't afford to make it known that he had such a frail, delicate weakness. It would be like a death wish, both for him and the clueless little running back.

So he kicked and he screamed and he shot clip after clip at Sena, just like he did to everyone else, and it really, truly made his black hole of a heart sting a little with guilt, because Sena wasn't like everyone else, and he deserved more, a lot more, than harsh words and the bullets from an AK-47.

One day after practice, when everyone else had left and Mamori had swept the clubhouse and was at home in her pajamas and Hiruma and Sena were the only ones left, Hiruma was tapping away fervently at his laptop while Sena quietly put his things away several lockers down. Hiruma was also nursing a sore wrist and ankle, but he never let anyone know that he was even capable of such minor injuries.

So it was a little surprising when he felt his pants leg get rolled up, and his left cleat pulled off along with his sock, and small, cool hands started to roll cool bandages tightly (but not too tightly) around his slightly swollen ankle. And when Sena finished, Hiruma stopped typing for a second to survey him, which gave the running back a chance to capture his hand and bind his captain's wrist as well. Suffice to say, Hiruma was more than a little taken aback. How on earth had the fucking shrimp known that he was injured? The kid never ceased to amaze him.

When Sena was done, he pressed a light kiss to Hiruma's bandaged wrist, stood up, got his things, and left. It was a testament to Hiruma's shock that Sena had enough time to do all of this.

It took Hiruma approximately 5 seconds to process what Sena had just done, 1 second to fully accept it, 0.2 seconds to put his laptop aside, and 3 seconds to wrench open the clubhouse door, grab Sena's arm, and pull the shrimp into a searing and passionate kiss. Which was, of course, returned in full.

After that, things...

...pretty much remained the same.

Hiruma kicked and screamed and laughed like a maniac, brandishing semi-automatics and revolvers and anything that shot bullets or missiles or fire. And he was just as cunning and dangerous and brutal as he ever was.

The only difference was that he was constantly locking lips, among other things, with Sena Kobayakawa. Occasionally, during some unbearably peaceful moment between them, say, while watching a movie together, when Hiruma was stroking Sena's hair and Sena was practically purring against his side, did he feel that little twinge of guilt for being so devilish to his boyfriend around other people.

But Sena understood. And with every kiss, that feeling of guilt subsided a little bit more, and Hiruma was as gleeful as the cat that got the canary.

The devil always got what he wanted.

A/N: Hm. I feel like this could have been a lot better. Please review! :) Also feel free to request something; just give me a pairing (you can find the ones I like to read/write in my profile) and a premise. I'll do my best!


End file.
